The use of ophthalmic lenses for the correction of ametropia is well known. For example, multifocal lenses, such as progressive addition lenses ("PAL's"), are used for the treatment of presbyopia. The surface of a PAL provides far, intermediate, and near vision in a gradual, continuous progression of vertically increasing dioptric power from far to near focus, or top to bottom of the lens.
PAL's are appealing to the wearer because PAL's are free of the visible ledges between the zones of differing dioptric power that are found in other multifocal lenses, such as bifocals and trifocals. However, an inherent disadvantage in PAL's is unwanted lens astigmatism, or astigmatism introduced or caused by one or more of the lens' surfaces. Generally, the unwanted lens astigmatism is located on either side of the near vision zone of the lens and, at or near its approximate center, reaches a maximum level that corresponds approximately to the near vision dioptric add power of the lens.
Generally, a PAL with a 2.00 diopter add power and 15 mm channel length will have about a 2.00 diopter maximum, localized unwanted astigmatism. The channel width of the lens will be approximately 6 mm in which the unwanted astigmatism is less than or equal to a 0.75 diopter threshold value.
Any number of lens designs have been tried in attempting to either or both reduce unwanted astigmatism or increase the minimum channel width. However, current state-of-the-art progressive addition lenses provide only minimal decreases in unwanted astigmatism while having large areas in the lenses' peripheries that are unusable due to unwanted astigmatism. Thus, a need exists for a PAL that reduces maximum, localized unwanted astigmatism and, at the same time, provides an increase in the minimum channel width.